


Pregnancy Hc/Getting Stuck In A Cabin Hc w/ Antonio Dawson

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [30]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, getitng stuck in a cabin, stuck in cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Can you do pregnancy and getting stuck in a cabin❜❜-jj_collie_aid
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Reader, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 7





	Pregnancy Hc/Getting Stuck In A Cabin Hc w/ Antonio Dawson

**PREGNANCY HC;**

**WARNINGS: pregnancy stuff, fluff, worried!antonio, scares.**

_To say Antonio was overprotective was an understatement._

_He always watched you like a hawk. Treating you like you were made out of glass._

_At first you thought it was cute but now you just found it annoying._

_He wouldn’t even let you do household chores._

_“I’m capable of doing the dishes,” You spoke. Leaning on your elbows, as you watched Antonio wash the dishes._

_“I know, but you should rest, you shouldn’t be on your feet all day,” Antonio argued. Making you roll your eyes._

_Antonio will visit you a lot at work._

_Trying to get you to resign from your job._

_“I think you should resign from your job for a while, at least until the baby is born,” Antonio suggested. Making you look at him with narrow eyes._

_“Lots of pregnant women work,” You defended yourself._

_“I know, but I worry about you,” Antonio sighed._

_“I’m fine, Antonio,” You spoke softly, cupping his jaw. Looking deeply into his eyes._

_Antonio tried to speak, but you silenced him by kissing his lips softly._

_Antonio worries about you a lot. Especially at work, and when he is at work._

_Texting/calling you a lot to check up on you._

_When the baby first kicked Antonio was so overwhelmed, he cried._

_Foot rubs._

_Back massages._

_Taking you to your appointments._

_Antonio talking to the baby._

_Always having his hand resting on your stomach._

_Antonio is always cautious when him and you go outside. He is suspicious of everyone that walks by. Being in intelligence he knows what some people are like. So, he is alert when he sees someone acting suspicious._

_Antonio beaming when the baby kicks._

_Buying baby stuff/furniture._

_Antonio painting the nursey, while you watch outside of the room._

_Antonio setting up the nursey while you tell him here to move it._

_Antonio getting a lot of baby books, parent books._

_Antonio comforting you when you have your mood swings._

_Discussing baby names._

_Antonio rubbing your back and holding your hair back while you have morning sickness._

_Antonio likes to brag a lot that him and you are going to have a baby. (Mostly to his/your friends, co-workers, and family)_

_Comforting you when you have insecurities._

_Antonio always going to the grocery store when you have midnight cravings. He will always get the food you request. Plus, also try it._

_Antonio and you finding out the gender of the baby._

_Having a gender reveal party._

_Course, Antonio will plan everything. Telling you not to worry._

_Going to every birthing class with you._

_Talking about a birthing plan._

_Antonio getting worried when you have a pregnancy scare._

_Comforting you. Antonio never leaving your side._

**GETTING STUCK IN A CABIN HC;**

**WARNINGS: snow, mentions of sex,**

_Antonio will try and call for backup, though they won't come until the morning._

_“It’s okay,” Antonio reassured you. Wrapping his arm around your waist. Pulling you closer to him. Kissing the top of your head._

_“What if it doesn’t and we are stuck in here forever,” You panicked. Looking up at Antonio with wide eyes._

_“Don’t think like that, come on, let’s go sit by the fire,” Antonio spoke softly._

_“We are going to die,” You gasped out, as Antonio and you sat on the couch._

_Antonio pulled you onto your lap. Grabbing the side of your face._

_“Hey, no we aren’t going to die,” Antonio spoke. His thumb caressing your cheeks._

_You looked at him with worried eyes._

_“Let’s watch a movie to ease your mind,” Antonio suggested. Making you nod your head._

_Antonio carefully reached for the tv remote. Turning it on. then clicking the Netflix button on the remote._

_Both of you searching for a movie to watch._

_Having a movie marathon. Until Antonio and you got hungry._

_“Stop thinking about it,” Antonio spoke, making you look away from the window to look at him._

_“I’m not,” You replied. Playing with your food._

_Antonio raised his eyebrows at you. Not believing a word._

_“I promise you we won't die in here,” Antonio reassured you. Making you look down at your food._

_You quickly pushed your food away from you, then your chair. Getting up and sitting on the chair. Pulling a blanket over your body._

_Antonio let out a quiet sigh. Getting up and following you. Sitting beside you._

_Kissing your arm up to your shoulder. Making you smile._

_To take your mind off things Antonio decides to pleasure you. Using sex as a weapon._

_Which seems to work._

_Or if that doesn’t work then he will just end up making out with you._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to combine these together. Got an Antonio Dawson or One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
